Cloud computing is the use of computing resources, including hardware and software, that are delivered as a service over a network, typically the Internet. As cloud computing achieves increased popularity and adoption of cloud-based services by businesses increases, concerns over security and risks of using these cloud-based services become significant. Traditionally, systems and software applications were deployed in enterprise environments, such as within an enterprise's own private data network, with strict controls and policies to ensure that data and usage are compliant with the enterprise's standards. However, the adoption of cloud-based services offered by third parties creates a potential mismatch, or complete absence, of expected enterprise level controls. Enterprises are faced with the challenge of accessing risk exposure associated with the use of cloud-based services in order to apply compensating controls.
With the proliferation of cloud-based services, in particular, cloud-based storage services, and the increased usage of mobile devices, enterprises are finding it difficult to determine if sensitive data is being sent out of the enterprise's premises. Data loss prevention (DLP) has become an important issue for enterprises using cloud-based services. Existing solutions for data loss prevention includes deploying on-premises DLP systems to monitor outgoing network traffic and to scan computers in the enterprise to ensure policy compliance. However, existing data loss prevention solutions do not have the capability to monitor the usage of cloud services as the data flow to these services are encrypted and the cloud usage could be carried out in a public network using mobile devices, outside of the enterprise's control. Furthermore, existing data loss prevention solutions do not work well for use in a multi-tenant cloud storage environment.